The Reign Of Lord Vader
by charmedjedi
Summary: AU: This takes place during Return of the Jedi, Luke joins Vader in hopes he can save his father from the Dark Side of the force.  However, Vader wants to rule the galaxy with his children.
1. Chapter 1

The Reign of Lord Vader

AU: This takes place during ROTJ Luke joins Vader in hopes he can save his Father from the Dark side. Vader however, wants to rule his own galaxy with his children.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars even though everyday I wish I did. George Lucas is still the owner unfortunately.

The imperial officer walks into the room with the Jedi in handcuffs. Vader looks at his son and says, "So you have finally accepted the truth that I am your Father."

Luke looks up into his father's face and says "I have accepted the fact that you were once my father Anakin Skywalker." Vader shakes his head sadly and clenched his fits in anger, "Anakin died, the same day as your Mother did." Luke shook his head and replied "There is still good in you I can feel it, you won't turn me over to the Emperor."

Vader turned away from Luke, "You will turn to the dark side, Luke weather you like it or not." Luke replies, "I will not turn Father you will be forced to kill me." Vader turns around and backs Luke into the wall "do not under estimate the power of the dark side, now come my master is waiting.

Luke follows his Father to meet with the emperor. He could feel the conflict inside of Vader. On one hand Vader had to serve his master and the pull is quite strong but on the other hand he still loved his wife and his only connections to her he was handing over to his master. He would have to turn over his son there was no question about it he could not allow the boy to be killed he would save him ,he would not let history repeat itself again. Vader turned to look at his son searching him through the force looking for anger something he could use to entice the boy. But Luke quickly blocked his force probe. Vader sighed as they entered his master's chambers.

Luke felt cold as he entered it was the feel of the dark side he wasn't afraid for himself but for his friends. The emperor laughed I can feel your fear young Skywalker much like your Father. Luke looked at the old man and said "I will not turn to the dark side I am a Jedi like my Father before me. Emperor just sneered "your Father thought the same way you did but he saw the truth like you will too." Vader stepped in "Your feeling for your friends are strong, you are worried about them but they will soon see the end of their feeble fight unless you join us and then maybe we could spare your friends." Luke stood there frozen trying to block out his feelings but he was too late. Vader froze, "so you have a twin sister, they were wise to hide her from me but now I know the truth." Luke could feel the anger course through him, "Stay away from her, I won't let you hurt her any more." Vader stepped forward " She is my daughter, she belongs with me and she will rule beside me like she should have from birth. They stole you and her from me I will not stand for this any longer." Luke could feel his anger and love coursing through the force maybe there was still a chance to turn him back but to do that he have to join him use his love to slowly turn him back to good side of force. Vader felt his son acceptance he new Luke had not accepted the dark side yet but he could work with this.

Vader turned to his master I need to go get my daughter. Go Vader get her and bring her back we will talk later. Luke followed his father and said, " She will not come willingly and she really doesn't like you very much." Vader turned and glared at Luke "she will learn to accept me, she has no choice we belong together. It may take some time to undo the crap that Bail taught her." Vader picked up his com unit and radio the troops. The trooper reported that they captured a band of rebels and had them surrounded. Vader asked if the Princess was with them? Yes, she was with the group the trooper responded. Vader breathed a sigh of relief "she is not to be harmed I will be coming to pick her up. Make sure she does not escape the consequences will be deadly if you do." He threatened the trooper. "Yes, sir" the trooper responded.

Endor

Leia and the other rebels were surrounded. What were they going to do there was no way to escape and they had no weapons. Han walked over to where Leia was sitting and put his arm around her. "What the matter, Leia" He asked careful to use her real name not one of his mainly nick names he could tell she was really upset about something. Leia looked up at him with her big brown eyes and said, " I don't know something just doesn't feel right." Han gently took her chin and turned her face up to his and said " It will be okay we will get out of this we have been in worse situations before." Leia gave him a weak smile and laid her head on his chest.

The Rebels noticed some troopers approaching the base. Leia stood up to face them she would not seem weak before her enemies. Leia looked at the leader and asked, "What are you going to do with us?" The trooper stared at her for a few minutes she was a problem and should learn her place but he had his order and he could not touch her. What did Vader want with her he wondered? And since when did he care about anyone getting hurt. He looked her in the eye and sneered, "It seems you are to be Vader's guest he will be coming for you." Leia face went white and she thoughts oh crap, no don't go there he doesn't know he can't have found out.

The trooper noticed this and smiled " Looks like the Princess is scared of some things, maybe he will teach you some manners his guest never last too long." Han walked up to Leia and put his arm around her in support she didn't look too good. And Han "Ask what about the rest of us?" The Trooper looked at Han and replied, "He doesn't want you only the girl." Han could feel Leia gulp at that comment. He stepped in front of her "Why does he want her?" The Trooper shrugged, "I don't know strange through he doesn't want her harmed so you should be worried about yourself and not her." With that the Trooper walked away to meet the shuttle that Lord Vader would be arriving on.

Han turned to Leia; she was shaking and was still so white. He helped her sit down and sat down next to her. "Leia, please look at me tell me what is the matter," Han pleaded. This was not like her something was very wrong. He was glad she would not be harmed but still what had her so upset. Leia could not look at him she could not tell him or anyone else they would hate her. She hated herself. How could she not she thought I'm a monster. Slowly, she turned and look up at Han and said, "I can't tell you." Han just sighed and warped his arms around her and held her tell she feel into a light sleep.

Vader and Luke arrived on the shuttle. The Trooper greeted them. Vader had no time for pleasantries and got right to the point. "Where are they?" he demanded. "Right this way," the trooper said as he lead them to the make shift jail cells. Han saw them coming and was surprised to see Luke with the Dark Lord. "Luke, what are you doing?" Han asked. Vader cut in "that is none of your business now if you want to continue to stay alive stay out of this." Han was about to respond when he noticed that Leia had woken up. Leia looked around and she noticed the two new members that had joined the group. She stiffened and looked down. Then she looked at Luke. "Luke, please tell me you didn't tell him," Leia said but she knew he knew with the way he was looking at her. Everyone around them was dead silent wondering what the hell was going on. Finally Vader spoke gently "your brother didn't tell me I was able to sense it, why I didn't see it before is beyond me." Leia just glared at him and Vader thought how much she looked like her mother. Leia looked up and asked, "What do you want?" Vader looked directly into her brown eyes and said, "You, I want you. You and your brother were stolen from me. I was lied too, you two belong with me." The crowed of spectators gasped, they could not believe it Vader had kids. Who in their right mind would willingly be with that monster? Vader clenched his fists as he sensed their thoughts. But right now he had more important things to worry about. Leia looked up at him and responded, "I am not going anyway with you, I don't care what you say you are not my father, and Bail is my Father." Vader eyes flashed in anger; if Bail weren't dead he would have killed him very slowly to make him pay for what he had taken. Luke touched his shoulder gently calming him a bit. Luke turned to look at his sister. "Leia, please he said just come you really don't have a choice" Luke begged his sister. Vader just sighed he could tell she had his temper and that was not a good thing. And she was also as stubborn as he was so he walked over to her and picks her up kicking and screaming and threw her over his shoulder. That is when Han stepped in,"hey, put her down she said she didn't want to go." Han knew that probably wasn't his best move be he had to try something. Vader just shoved him aside with the force into a tree. And Leia screamed no doesn't hurt him. Vader stopped and order some trooper to grab him and bring him along he might be of some use in controlling Leia. Luke followed behind them and said quietly to Han to play along for Leia sake.

This is my first fan fiction so I am not really sure with what I am doing but I thought I give it a try. Please review, tell me what you think and if you want more. Sorry about grammar errors I not very good with grammar.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yep, according to the last time I checked I still don't own Star wars.

Vader enters the shuttle still carrying Leia. She had finally stopped struggling when she realized he was too strong for her to break free. He set her down on a seat and told her not to move. She glared at him as her brother enters the cabin and sits down next too her as their father walks to the front of the shuttle to pilot the ship.

Luke knew Leia was angry with him and their Father but he understood she needed time to come around just like he did. But unfortunately they do not have the time now he needs her help with their Father if there is any hope. And if she does not get rid of that anger she will be heading down the same path their Father did.

Leia turned to her brother and asks, "Where is Han?" Luke looked at her, "the troopers are taking him to the Devastator." Leia big brown eyes filled with worry, "What going to happen to him." Luke put his arm around his sister "That will depend on you and how you act." Luke slowly rubbed circles on her back to calm her. She leaned forward into her brother taking his comfort. "What is going to happen to us?" she asked her brother. Luke kissed the top of her head and said. "We will be okay, I think we can bring him back to us. He really does care about us." Leia pulled away in shock. "How can you say that after all he done to us?" Leia retorted. He could feel the spike of her anger flash through the force. "Leia, I can feel it." Luke said firmly. He reached out and lifts her chin and looks in her eyes "Leia, I need your help I can't do this on my own, I said I'd join in hopes that I could slowly change him back but I need you to be my anchor in case I start slipping to the dark side." Leia knew she had to help him but how could she do that. Leia sighed, "But how can I do that?" Luke gave a tight smile, "Just be your self, your presence stopped Father from hurting others down there." Leia gasped, "What? Why" Luke took her hand. " I think you remind him of who he use to be. And you remind him of our Mother and that is a link he wants to protect and not taint with darkness," Leia eyes filled with tears, "Oh, Luke, what about you?" Luke grimaced, "He wants me to rule with him." Leia embraced her brother and slowly cried herself to sleep.

They had arrived at the Devastator. Vader did not want to make a scene so he chose not to wake up his daughter and let her sleep. He easily picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Having her in his arms just felt so right and she also had a calming affect on him like her Mother and brother. As he walked through the halls of the ship with his children he noticed the stares of the officers and his arms tightened protectively around his daughter. He took them to rooms adjoining his chambers. He showed Luke his room and took Leia to hers. He put her down in the bed and watched her sleep. She looked so much like her Mother. He had to protect her he would not fail again. She is my responsibility he realized, Padme's daughter, our daughter. He and Luke would run the galaxy after they deal with his master. He stepped outside the door and comed Piet. Piet responded quickly, "Yes, Lord Vader." "I need you to get together a group of trustworthy stromtroopers for an important job. I need them to guard my daughter." Piet was surprised that Vader had children. But he knew better then to say anything about it. "They are to make sure she is safe and only goes in approved areas of the ship unless Luke or I are with her." Vader continued. "Do you need anything else my lord?" Piet asked. "Meet me at the command center and I will introduce you to my son who will be working with me now." Vader order. "As you wish." Lord Vader. Vader went to get Luke and they headed to the command center.

"Piet this is my son Luke, he is now my second in command and you will treat him accordingly." Piet nodded to Vader and Luke. Vader turns to his son, "What do you think of the ship?" Luke looked around for a bit and answers, "It is very impressive, Father." Vader turned and starts walking back to his chambers, "Come, Luke, we have things to discuss." Vader and Luke went to their chamber to discuss their plans and to do some dark side training.

Leia woke up. She was in a strange room. Then she remembered what had happened. She got up and looked around the room, it was a nice room but it was still a cage even through it was a nice one. Then she saw three doors, she tried one it was the refresher, the other was locked figures she said, but the last one was open it lead to another set of rooms. She could here Luke and Vader talking but she did not want to deal with them so she went back to her chambers.

Vader enters her chambers with Piet and some troopers. Leia glared at them. "What do you want?" Leia asked. Vader ignored her, "Leia, this is Piet he will get you anything you need while on board the ship." Leia just rolled her eyes and retorted, "I don't want to be here, just let me go." Vader shook his head, "I can not do that. It is not safe. These guards will escort you when you leave your chambers. I do not want you to go any where by yourself. Some of these men have been up here a long time and can not be trusted. You may go to certain area of the ship like the private pool and training room. Other wise you will need to be escorted by myself, your brother, or Piet." Leia narrowed her eyes and grumbled, "I can take care of myself, I do not need any guards." Vader smirked beneath his masked, "I also do not want you getting lost and end up on a out going ship. Once I have trained you a bit and you have earned my trust we will talk about getting rid of the guards." Vader had no intention of doing that he would not risk her getting away he couldn't lose anyone else he already lost so much. He was considering using the slave device but some part of him did not feel right about using that but he would to protect his daughter. Vader turned to Piet, "Why don't you help her order some clothes and other items for her room. Leia, Luke and I have some things to do we will see you at dinner." The Troopers followed Vader out of the room, "You are to watch her, If she is harmed or escapes you will pay with your lives." Vader threatened.

Note: Here is another chapter let me know what ya think and if I should continue. Sorry about errors, I am not good with grammar.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Vader and Luke were walking back together to their chambers for the night. It had been a long day full of training and planning. Vader wanted to go forward with his plan to take over the empire but he had to complete Luke's training first. Luke was good but he needed to improve more with his light saber before they went up against the Emperor. Luke had almost beaten him today. They approached Leia's chambers and went into her room. Leia was arranging the things she had ordered for herself and the few things Vader had added on to the order. Vader walked up to his daughter, "I trust you have everything you need now?" Leia looked at him, "I am not going to be wearing any of those dresses, I am not some doll you can dress up, I don't do ruffles." Vader responded, "There will be times when you need a more formal attire and you will dress according otherwise you may dress as you please within reason of course," Leia just scoffed, "There is no way in hell I 'd help support your political aspirations or parties." Luke stepped into the conversation before they could get into it. "Leia, Father does not care for politics he only wants to bring peace to the galaxy, we are going to kill the Emperor and then we can run the galaxy as we see fit." Leia shook her head, "Luke, then we would be just as bad as he is, the government is suppose to serve the people, one person can not know what is best on their own." Then Vader spoke, "We need to get rid of the Emperor, and when we achieve that, there will be a struggle for power by the different factions trying to take over, however we can stop that from happening if we take the power immediately." Unfortunately, Leia knew he was right, if there was a struggle for power many people would lose their lives and maybe if she supported him she could influence the government and help the people. Vader could sense her line of thinking, "If you corroporate with me, I would listen to your input on political matters as long as it doesn't interfere with our safely or my empire." Leia thought about it she would not be doing anyone any good sitting in her room sulking and maybe is she played along she could do some good or maybe even escape. "Well, I guess I could do that" Leia responded. Vader smiled. "Good, come dinner should be ready." Leia hesitated she didn't want to go anywhere with him but Luke took her hand and led the way.

They sat down and talked while Luke and Leia ate. She was surprised at how normal it all seemed and how Vader acted, she didn't know what to think and was quiet through most of the dinner and only answered questions asked directly to her. She went back to her room deep in thought. There was more to Vader then she thought there was another side; maybe there was more to him then the monster she thought he was. She couldn't sleep, her head was too full. maybe she'd go for a swim to clear her head. She put on her bathing suit and wrapped a towel around her body. She went into the hall to find her guards, "I would like to go for a swim." she told them. They looked at each other and said "We have to clear it with Vader first." "He said I could go to certain areas of the ship." she responded. One trooper pulled out a com and talk to Vader for a few minutes before he came out. Leia turned to her Father, "What? you said I could go to the pool." "Indeed, I did," He responded, "However, you are not to go parading through the ship in your swim suit." Leia blushed and looked down she hadn't thought of that it would have been quite embarrassing if she ran into some officers on the way to the pool. She slipped past Vader to go grab a robe to put on over the suit. Meanwhile, Vader glares at the guards, "I don't think I need to reminded you what is at stake here." The guards nodded and led Leia down the hall to the pool.

Leia tried to memorize where they were going see if she could identify a means of escape, but she didn't see anything useful. When she returned Vader was waiting for her. "Did you have a good swim?" He asked. Leia was a bit confused, "yes I did." She answered wondering why Vader was being dare she think it nice. He looked down at the floor then up at his daughter, "Your Mother loved to swim, I never liked it much." Leia looked up with big brown eyes and Vader continued, "I know you don't believe me but I loved your Mother and you and your brother despite what you think." Leia didn't know what to say what she could say to that so she remained silent. He stepped forward towards his daughter and stroked her chic and gently took her chin and turned her face up to his. "I am doing this to protect our family and I will do what ever it takes and you will understand that in time." With that being said Vader left Leia to her thoughts. He was getting through to her slowly, she didn't pull away when he touched her but she may have been too shocked to do so.

After getting dressed she went to find her brother she needed someone to talk too. They talked for a while letting Leia organize her thoughts and feeling about what was happening to them. Luke was happy his sister was coming around and seeing the human side of Vader. For some reason she knew that he cared for his family deeply but that didn't go with what she knew about the man. Luke helped her see that not everyone is evil and good or black or white, there are shades in-between and their father is one of them. And they have the power if influence him towards the light because he will listen to them, well at least they hope he will. Luke was right they had to try. She gave her brother a hug and a kiss and went to bed.

Then next morning Leia walked into to the main room and found Luke eating breakfast. She sat down next to her brother and starting eating. Vader approached the table and greeted his children "Good morning, Luke, Princess." They look up at their Father. "Good morning" Leia responded shocking Vader and pleasing Luke. Vader recovered and decided to press his luck see if she would spend some time with him. "Would you like to come with Luke and I to train today?" he asked. Leia looked up at her Father not sure what to say. She wanted to learn but she would not use the dark side. Luke stepped in, "Its okay Leia, Father will only show you the basic, right Father?" Vader nodded but thought for now anyway. "Okay" she responded as she followed her family to the training room, Vader could not believe how quickly both his kids caught on they were very strong in the force. "That is enough training for today, young ones, you have done well I am proud of you." Vader told them. "Thank you. Father" Luke responded. "Um, Vader," said a small voice when they were about to leave. Vader turned to her, "Yes, princess, we can talk." Leia took a few minutes to dig up her courage and raised her big pleading brown eyes to her Fathers, "I would like to see Han" Vader stiffened he knew how she felt about him but he didn't like it one bit. He was a low life and had no right putting his slimly hand on his daughter. But the way she was looking at him reminded him so much of Padme and he could never say no to Padme. And now Padme is gone, he would not be so weak with his daughter, Padme's daughter. "Leia, I don't think that is a good idea he is a low life you deserve someone better." Leia stepped forward taking his large hand in her small one, "Please, Father, I love him." She had called him Father he could not believe it filled him with a warm feeling. Then his mind flashed back to Mustafar and Padme, no he would not let anyone take away his family again especially not this Solo Guy. Leia felt the strong emotions flowing off her father as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "You belong with me and your brother, Princess, and I will not allow anyone to take you away again." "But he is not going to take me away." Leia tried to reason with her Father. "He won't get the chance." he responded darkly as he turned away. "No, Father please you can't hurt him" Leia begged as she felt her heart breaking. Vader turned back to her it felt as if his own heart was ripping in two, he could feel her pain. Vader sighed he could not put her through that, "I will let him go if you agree to stay away from him." Leia was devastated she would never see her love again. But that would mean he was safe she could and would pay that price for his safety. "Fine," she agreed. "Can I at least say good bye to him?" Vader thought for a moment not liking the idea but if she didn't say good-bye and explain what going on he would try and come back for her. And if he didn't even try he was even more of a nerf hearder then Vader thought. So he agreed and took her down to the detention level.

Vader was already angry at the way the officers were looking at his daughter before they got to the cell and he did not like what they were thinking he would have to make an announcement explaining whom she was to stop the horrible gossip spreading through the ship. He pulled her closer and put a protective arm around her back. She tried to pull away and run to Han when they opened the door but he held her back. Han tried to get to Leia but Vader put up a force barrier to stop him. Then he let Leia go forward a bit but kept his hands on her shoulders afraid to let her go. She turned and gave him a smile, "It is okay Father." Han didn't like this one bit she was being nice to Vader, what in the hell was going on. "What have you done to her?" Han asked. Leia tried to approach Han again but Vader stopped her. "Han you are free to go, I made a deal as long as you stay away my Father will let you go." Leia explained. "Leia, no I don't care what happens to me don't go making a deal with the devil." Han responded. Vader shook his head, "Leave, Solo, for Leia's sake I am letting you go because of her but if you go anywhere near my daughter again I will kill you." Leia's brown eyes were pleading with Han to just leave, "Go, Han, for me please." she said as she started crying silently. Vader did like how this was upsetting his little girl he pulled her too him stroking her hair and whispering words in her ear, comforting her. "Leave now, before I change my mind." Vader growled. Han lowered his head and left for now but he would not give up hope. Vader picks up his crying daughter to carries her back to her room and turned to the guards "Make sure he leaves." He storms off trying to comfort his little girl tell finally she fall asleep in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is another chapter and I hope you like it.

And unfortunately I still don't own anything I am just borrowing the characters they still belong to George.

Chapter 4

Vader could not sleep. He had never been able to sleep well. He was constently haunted with nightmares. He had stopped trying to get more than a few hours of sleep years ago. He went to check on his children. He entered Luke's room and looked at his sleeping son. Luke was a fast learner. He had improved immensely. Vader was very proud of him. He was also starting to see things from a different perspective he was no longer all light but not yet dark. Then there was Leia so much like himself he thought as he headed to her room, but she looked like his angel. He approached the bed and gently brushed a stray curl behind her ear. She was as strong as her brother but she holding back and only Luke was able to get her to explore her powers. Their bond was very strong, they could tap into the other powers, and together they would be unstoppable. Soon they would be ready to claim their galaxy.

Luke woke up early and found his Father in the kitchen. "Good morning, son" Vader greeted. Luke wiped the sleep out of his eyes and nodded to his Father as he grabbed some caf and sat down next to his Father. "Luke, I need to speak with you about your sister." Vader told his son. Luke frowned, he hated that his Father and sister were at odds. He had tried to talk some sense into his stubborn sister but when she was that mad it was hard to break through to her.

Luke sighed, "Yes, Father."

"I think it is time for us to make our move, but I don't feel that Leia is ready for that." Vader told his son.

"No, she is not ready for that, I think it would be safer if she didn't go." Luke responded. "I agree, but I don't like the idea of leaving her by herself she could escape I do nor trust her to honor our agreement." concurred Vader.

Luke looked down he knew she would try and escape if given the chance and he knew how much that would hurt their Father. Luke agreed with his Father Leia belonged with them where they could keep her safe. For now they would have to keep a closer eye on her until she understood her place and so no harm could come to her.

"She still has to adjust to this situation, she will come around just give her time." Luke replied.

"I have a private home where we could send her where she could be guarded and tell we return." Vader suggested.

"I think that would be our best option but I don't want to be the one to tell her." Luke said.

Vader glared, "What, scared of your little sister?" Vader retorted.

Luke rolled his eyes and responded, " No, but I prefer to stay away from her when she is mad, she has your temper and therefore you should be able to handle her better."

Vader shook his head, "I will go and make the arrangements, and there are not many I would trust with her." Luke sipped his caf as he watched his Father leave. It would be a long day and he would have to do so damage control after they told Leia they were sending her away.

Vader made the arrangement to send Leia to Bast Castle. It was the perfect location and because of the climate it would be hard to escape and he had his most loyal troops and servants there. He knew they would keep her safe for him or pay the price. And he knew they knew what that would be and would not fail him. He had contacted them to get things in order for her to stay there. She would be well cared for until he Luke had done what need to be done.

Later at Bast Castle.

Vader and the twins arrived at the Castle and were greeted by the staff, Leia was pissed off and wasn't talking to either of them which was a blessing considering the mood she was in. And he was more then relieved when the maid took off to see where she would be staying for a while. Vader gave the final instructions for Leia's care while they were gone. He did not want them taking any chances, not with his daughter she was a Skywalker after all and they were not to underestimate her. Then they left for their final battle.

Leia was sulking in her room. She couldn't believe they were leaving her behind. She was fuming. It wasn't like she couldn't take care of her self she had been doing that before she met either of them and did fine. Yet they didn't think she could handle this fight. She would show them, well at least with out them here she maybe get the chance to escape. She knew she had promised to stay but she knew she could not help anyone staying here and if she escaped she could help the rebellion again. So she decided to explore her new home to figure the lay out and form an escape plan. She knew she had to steel a ship there was nowhere to run too on this planet not with its weather patterns so that was her only option.

Leia slipped out of her room and started exploring the Castle. She didn't like the way the staff was staring at her it made her uncomfortable. She knew well how most felt about the dark lord and wasn't surprised at their reaction. But still here it came more out of respect then just out of fear. She was shocked these people respected Vader and liked him. Well it looked like she get no help from the staff in escaping she had hoped they would have feared and hated him like everyone else but no she was stuck here with the Vader worshiper. Then she noticed a room with uniforms, maybe if she wore a uniform they would know whom she was and she would be able to leave on a supply ship saying she was taking a few days off to vist family. She took one of the uniforms and thought it would be best if she wore it once in a while and interacted with the staff so they would think she did work there and then when she tried to leave they would not be any wiser. This would also mean she would have to stay away form them when she was her self or they would recognize her. Well, it worth a shot and it not like she had anything to lose. They could not hurt her and she knew this but if she did escape she knew they would be the ones to play the price. This did make her pause and feel bad but they did work for Vader knowing who he is they choose their own fate.

She slipped into the uniform and head down to the kitchen. She was relieved that in these clothes no one really paid attention to her. She entered the kitchen and noticed some staff with caf chatting at the table. She walked up to them and sat down. They stopped talking and looked at her.

"Who are you?" one of the people asked.

"Hi, I am new here, my name is Leila," She greeted.

"That is strange, we don't normally get new people her," another responded

"I came with Lord Vader, he transferred me from another location. I served his daughter a little and he thought she be a little more comfortable with someone she knows around" she replied.

"Oh, really we were just talking about her, what is she like?" one of the cooks asked.

"I really don't know that much and even if I did, Vader is a very private mad and would not like me commenting on family matter." Leia stated firmly.

"Of course, sorry we just can't believe he as kids and we can't help wanting to know more. by the way I'm Lilly and this is Sam, Taylor, and Syd." Lilly apologized.

Leia nodded and the conversation broke into different discussions and she had a nice conversation with Lilly. She had made a friend and they had agreed to meet tomorrow to hang out. She was happy she found someone to help past the time here. But she needed to get back to her room before she blew her cover so she left her friend and changed back into too her clothes.

She went back down stair for dinner well aware of the stares she was getting again. She ignored them and sat down at the table. A woman joined her. Who was apparently the overseer of the place and was explaining to Leia about the castle. She was happy to here she had pretty much free range of the castle with the exception of the lower two levels and the ship yard. And was told those areas were guarded at all time and they knew what she looked so she would not be able to slip past them. But maybe in lowly uniform the guards wouldn't bother to notice her or at least she hopped they wouldn't.

Well I hoped you liked it. Reviews are a great way to help me improve and I can't do that without your advice. So go a head and review please and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Vader and Luke were just arriving to the imperial castle. Their plan was to present Luke to the Emperor. And when the Emperor tried to turn Luke to the dark side Luke would attack the Emperor and Vader would act like he was going to block Luke's blow but instead go for the kill. It was a good plan but they would have to be sure their shields held against him to not reveal their plan.

"Are you ready for this son?" Vader asked turning to look at Luke.

"Yes, Father, I am." Luke responded.

"Good, he must pay for his crimes and then we can bring back justice to the galaxy."

Luke nodded.

"Lets go and get this over with, I don't like being away from your sister for too long."

Luke laughed, "I know, She is always getting herself into trouble."

They walked through the big doors by the imperial guards and saw an old man sitting on the thrown turn towards them.

"Ah, welcome Vader, I see you brought your son." the Emperor greeted

"Yes, Master." Vader said as he and Luke approached the throne.

"So young Skywalker you have accepted the truth about your Father." the Emperor said.

Luke glared at him, "My father was Anakin Skywalker, a jedi knight."

The Emperor smirked, "Yes he was, but he saw the error of his ways and joined me and so will you young one."

Luke shook his head, "I will never join you."

Vader walked up and gave the emperor Luke's lightsaber. The emperor examined it. And said. "I see you have made your own lightsaber you are as powerful as I have foreseen."

Luke was staring at his lightsaber.

"You want this don't you?" the Emperor goaded. "You want to strike me down with it."

Luke swallowed, "I will not give in to my anger."

"Your resistance is futile soon your little rebellion will be squashed," the Emperor taunted.

Luke reached out and called his lightsaber to his hand and advanced toward the Emperor and Vader moved in for the blocked but at the last moment they both attacked and killed him.

Bast Castle

Leia entered the kitchen to get some caf it had been a long day. Most of the employees tried to avoid her. They were nice and helpful but they stayed away unless she approached them. There were some people in here that she didn't recognize. She grabbed a cup of caf and sat down at the table. Two of them came up to her and asked if they could join her. She nodded surprised that they were brave enough to join her.

"Hi, my name is Jace and this is Ter." he greeted as he sat down.

"We haven't really had the chance to make any friends here yet, most of the staff is a pretty tight knit group." Ter explained as she sat down next to Leia.

Leia smiled, "My name is Leila, its nice to meet you."

"So what is it like working here, I can't wait to meet Vader, I don't know what to expect with everything I have heard about him." Jace asked eager for any gossip.

Leia was silent for a while not really sure what to say. When she was confused about him herself. She also knew he was different with her and Luke then with others.

"Oh, come on, you can tell us." Ter begged.

"Vader is a complicated man, he has done some horrible things but there still some good in him." Leia said.

They looked at her mouths hanging open. Not expecting to hear that.

"So he just really a big softy, I knew it." Jace teased

Ter rolled her eyes, "So, what is there to do around here for fun."

"I am going to hang out with a friend tonight, you guys can come if you want to." Leia suggested.

"That sound like fun." Jace said

"Isn't there places we can go?" Ter asked.

"I don't really know I just got here too," Leia said shrugging her shoulders.

Plus Leia doubted she could get by the guards to leave. They would not want to risk Vader's anger and they would be very careful while she was in their care. Vader did not handle failure well even when the task meant nothing to him. She would hate to see what would happen if something important to him was lost.

Ter nodded she liked Leila and could tell Jace did too. She would have to talk to him later and try and set them up, they would be cute together. Tonight would be a great opportunity to do so.

Jace stood up, "Our shift is over would you like me to walk you back to your room?"

Leia blushed, "No, thank you, I have some things to take care of first I will see you two later."

Jace and Ter headed to their rooms. Leia sighed, and waited tell they were out of sight before heading back to her room.

Later that night

Leia got ready to go meet her friends. She wondered what all these people were doing working for her father. They seemed to good people so why were they working for him. Maybe there was more to him then meets the eye.

Leia entered the room and walked over to Lilly and greeted her.

"Leila, glad you could come," Lilly said.

"I invited two other people, I hope you don't mind" Leia said

Lilly bit her lip nervously, "Um, well…."

"They are really nice and don't know anyone yet" Leia responded.

"It not that you need to be careful around here, not spend time with the wrong people that can get you killed here" Lilly explained.

"I don't think you need to worry about them," Leia pressed.

"We will see won't we" Lilly said.

Ter and Jace walked in and saw Leia and walked over to them. Leia introduced her friends to each other and they got along well much to Leia relief.

"Lilly, are there things to do around here?" asked Ter.

"Not really, there is an old base they put together as a little bar for the employees to go to but that is it" Lilly told them.

"Well, let's go then I hate be stuck in one place" Jace said.

They all agreed to that and headed towards the speeder bay to catch a ride. Leia pulled up her hood and hoped no one would find out who she is. She didn't think this would work but it would not hurt to try and if she got out she could get away.

When they arrived at the entrance the guard asked to see all their identification cards and asked Leia to take off her hood. Leia gulped as she lowered her hood. The guarded did a double take, "milady I am sorry but you do not have permission to leave" he explained as he pressed a button. Her friends looked at her confused to what was going on. " I also do not think your father would approve choice in friends they are below you." Leia lowered her head.

"What is he talking about, Leila?" Lilly asked.

Before Leia could explain, a tall man with dark hair walked up and beat her too it.

"Leia you know Vader told you to stay here until he get backs and do you have any idea what would happen to them if you left?" he asked.

Leia looked down in shame again.

"Their deaths would be all on your shoulder," he said.

" I … that's not fair….I am not here on my free will, anyone in my place would try the same thing" Leia defended her self.

"But this is hardly a normal case, and you belong with your father and your family" he explained. Leia glared at him ignoring the look of shock form her friends. "Come on Leia I will walk you back to your room." Leia followed him back towards her room with a slight glanced back to her friends.


End file.
